Mysterious Mew
by NumptyG
Summary: Mews brother Ace a shiny blue mew follows Ash ketchum who has his brother but things change when team plasma's lead scientist notices something about him and wants to experiment to see something what will happen? Based in Unova


Hey guys I'm doing three stories at the moment and one of em is a smaller than the rest but this is the third one.  
Read and Review  
Based on a new episode which I will now take In to my own hands as I have a idea for it (With Mews what a surprise )  
"talking"  
'Physic talk'  
On with the story:  
Chapter 1: Interesting boy  
Mew had want with Ash on a journey and they were in Unova at the moment but at The Tree of Beginning Mews brother ,a blue shiny mew, had just decided to go with Ash now he had kept an eye on him and thought he should approach them. In human form of course at first at least.  
Mew had picked the name Ace for his journey with Ash. So at this very moment he was flying above him and decided to go on ahead to change in to a human form.  
It looked like a boy with spiky aquatic light blue hair, red jumper similar to Ash's and a pair of grey trousers with white trainers.  
He went down to a tree and stopped to change in to his human form, Ace , to get ready for Ash when suddenly three amoungus jumped out and attacked him taking him by surprise and he was knocked out instantly.  
The three amoungus dragged him onto the path so they had more space and started to attack him farther to take out there rage on him.  
Ash,Iris and Cillan at this point has just gotten over the hill and saw this happening. They immediately took at their pokemon and started to battle.  
"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" screamed Ash extremely angry at the sight before him.  
Iris and Cillan did not need to do any more as pikachu had take all three of them out. While they both ran over to the person in the ground.  
He was badly beaten with bruises and cuts bleeding all over.  
"We need to take him to the poke centre now!" Screamed Cillan.  
Without saying a word Ash threw out his mew and told her to teleport them to the poke centre which it obediently did.  
When they got there they saw a number  
of hurt pokemon ranging from deerling to dragonite. As soon as mew looked at the person who was injured she was paralysed in shock.  
"Mew! Mew mew!"Ash said raising his voice each time. Getting worried for her.  
Mew's head suddenly turned to him and she gripped on to Ash crying and weeping for her brother. Ash however didn't get any of this and just comforted the mew.  
As soon as Nurse Joy came In she just took the boy with no words and immediately helped him.  
About an hour later Nurse Joy came out with the boy who was in crutches for the time being to his annoyance. The three immediately came over.  
"Are you ok?" Cillan asked. Seeing the confused look and the boys face they explained what had happened and how they found him.  
After they explained this the boy took out a hand and shook there hands while saying.  
"My names Ace"  
"Ash and this is my buddy pikachu" Ash Said pointing to his shoulder where pikachu sat.  
"Iris and this is Axue" (A/n that's how it's spelled right?) greeted Iris.  
"Cillan" Greeted Cillan.  
"Alright I have a few questions."Ash said looking at Ace who just nodded."What were you doing out there?"  
"Oh I was taking a break from a long walk" Replied Ace.  
"Where were you going and plus you don't have any pokemon with you so what are you doing out there?"  
"I don't use pokemon I just travel around."  
All three of them gave him What! looks which he just nodded to then picked up a bag he brought that had a guitar in it then began walking towards the hill while the group chased after Ace.  
"Hey we're going this way to want to come with us?" Asked Ash still curious about this new person and why mew acted when seeing him in that state.  
"Sure." Inside Ace was smiling everything was going more or less to plan.  
The three were making there way up the mountain when they saw a small stream and decided to stop for a while. All the pokemon went to the stream to get water as did Ace cupping the water In his hand drinking it.  
A hiker approached them.  
"Hey." said the man.  
Everyone turned round to see a hiker.  
"Hey" They all replied.  
"Kids it's not safe up in the mountain right now strange things have been happening to all the pokemon here making them go mad and attack everything." Said the hiker out if the blue.  
Suddenly a small screech was heard and all the pokemon suddenly closed there eyes In pain including Ace. Then all the pokemon eyes glue red , as well as Aces, and they growled at Ash,Iris,Cillan and the hiker.  
Who suddenly was floating with a blue lift around him signing that it was psychic. And all the pokemon jumped at there trainers ready to attack when the hiker through a device that opened up and brought up a shield. Then the pokemon stopped attacking and turned normal again then Ace suddenly collapsed on to the floor slowly getting up while clutching his head showing that it hurt a lot. L  
The hiker ran up to him and have him a berry then stood back and flung off his disguise and revealed he was Agent Looker from Sinnoh.  
"Looker! Long time no see!" Said Ash.  
"Hey Ash you don't happen to be going to the building at the top would you?" Greeted Looker.  
"Yes why?"  
"The building is the key to all the mayhem happening and I'm on my way to stop it!."  
"We'll come with you we would love to help!" Replied all the youngsters including Ace who was now up and better.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yea!" They all shouted.  
"Alright then lets get going!"  
After that all of them made there way up the hi In peace peace once again on the way to the top.  
Once they were near the outside three plasma grunts came outside.  
"Attack!" One shouted  
The others suddenly pulled out pokemon and kept them busy until.  
"Alright time to fall back!" The same one from earlier shouted.  
As they all went back in Ash and Co. went after them following hot on their tail when they entered a dark room. Suddenly the lights switched on and in the middle of the room was a scientist with a white lab coat and blue and white gloves with a blue blade like thing around his head.  
"Welcome I am Colarass scientist of Team Plasma!"  
He was typing when he said this and suddenly a Beartic came out of the dark.  
"Attack them!" He shouted testing how powerful this pokemon was now after his 'adjustments' to it.  
Pikachu jumped forward and started to attack with thunderbolt and eventually beat the Beartic this was a surprise to the scientist however he turned on the machine and it started to send out currents toward more pokemon with little machines on there head. The. Suddey one came from the scientist firing it at pikachu who was taken by surprise and it hit him. Now taking control of him the plasma grunt made it attack the while the scientist paid attention to a certain person clutching his head In pain from the currents the huge machine gave off.  
Colarass walked up to the boy intrigued by the effect of the machine on him and took out a tracking device it was tiny and looked like a piece of string but this would not come of of him. Then made a mental note to get this boy and experiment on him later.  
He looked back at the battle to see that pikachu broke free and that they had to retreat so he set the timer for two minutes enough time to let them get out and blow up the base. He would not blow up the boy though or the pikachu he needs them for later.  
He retreats In to a helicopter and flys off unaware that team rocket has robbed them of there information on this experiment.  
To be continued  
Sorry for the bad battle stuff I'm doing this on my ipod and its late and I want this out to night so here you go hole you like it and The Two of Mew shall be updated soon!


End file.
